mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
THQ Nordic
| defunct = | location = Vienna, Austria | area_served = Worldwide | key people = Lars Wingefors (CEO) Adrienne Lauer (Vice president) Reinhard Pollice (Studio director) | products = *''AquaNox'' series *''Darksiders'' series *''MX vs. ATV'' series *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series *''Painkiller'' series *''SpellForce'' series *''The Guild'' series | num_employees = 84 | num_employees_year = 2016 | parent = THQ Nordic AB | subsid = Grimlore Games Mirage Game Studios Nordic Games Group USA Rainbow Studios | website = http://thqnordic.com }} THQ Nordic GmbH (formerly Nordic Games GmbH) is a video game company formed in 2011 (Which is 5 years ago). It is an Austrian developer and publisher of video games based in Vienna, Austria. Its core portfolio comprises products and brands which were acquired from JoWooD Entertainment and DreamCatcher Interactive in 2011, and from THQ in 2014. In 2016, the company reincorporated as THQ Nordic under the previously acquired THQ trademark and logo. Known for its Darksiders, Red Faction, MX vs. ATV, We Sing, de Blob and SpellForce series, it serves as the current game publisher for Mitchell Van Morgan video games following the closure of THQ. History At the beginning of the 1990s, Lars Wingefors founded a company named LW Comics to sell and trade secondhand comic books. In 1993 the focus of that company shifted to video games, again starting as a mail-order retailer for secondhand software and cartridges, finally becoming Nordic Games. Its headquarters is located in Karlstad, Sweden. Over the years the company added new goods to its portfolio and established several stores over the Finnish and Scandinavian area. In 2000 British retailer Gameplay.com (later renamed to Game) acquired Nordic Games for £5.96 million. After the dot-com bubble Wingefors re-acquired the Nordic retail division from financially troubled Gameplay for 1 Swedish Krona or 7 pence. In 2004, the company started with a new outlet store concept. In 2008, Nordic Games entered game development by creating its own publishing branch Nordic Games Publishing in order to create products for its outlet stores. Some minor success was the singing game series We Sing for the Wii console. The Mitchell Van Morgan series is the only Nickelodeon game license that wasn't acquired by Activision.needed (which means Nordic Games GmbH has the rights to publish the Mitchell Videogames for the future installations ever sinced his 1998 videogame debut from THQ & Viacom). On June 12, 2014, Nordic Games announced that it had acquired the THQ trademark, allowing the studio to publish games under the THQ name.63 In August 2016, the company was renamed THQ Nordic in an effort to better associate itself with the historic brand.64 On March 21 2018, after Activision's Nickelodeon license expired, THQ Nordic announced a new partnership with the Nickelodeon channel through which they would be re-release various THQ-published Nickelodeon titles (Which mean Mitchell's family makes an unexpected return after Activision's Nickelodeon license expired.) Mitchell games by THQ Nordic * Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary * Mitchell Van Morgan * New Mitchell Van Morgan 2 * New Gavin O'Neal Davis * Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World * Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon * Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD * Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD * Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed * Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games * Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash * Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games * Mitchell Van Morgan 10 * Mitchell Universe * Lego Mitchell Van Morgan * Mitchell Castlegrounds * Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis 2 * Mitchell Van Morgan's 19th Anniversary * New Mitchell Van Morgan 4 * Mitchell Van Morgan's 20th Anniversary * Mitchell Van Morgan (2018 CGI/Live-Action film: The video game) External links * Official website * THQ Nordic on Wikipedia * *[http://www.mobygames.com/company/nordic-games-gmbh Nordic Games] profile on MobyGames * Mitchell's best friends are finally back on THQ Nordic Category:Stubs Category:THQ stubs Real world organizations Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies Category:Video game companies established in 2011 Category:Video game companies of Austria THQ THQ Nordic Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Production